The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Liberty Bell’.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Riverhead, N.Y. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Lantana cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Lantana is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Lantana camara cultivar Silvermound, not patented. The new Lantana was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Silvermound’ in a controlled environment in Riverhead, N.Y. on May 4, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Riverhead, N.Y. since November, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.